Forever
by Friendly Neighborhood Otaku
Summary: "Natsu?" "Yea?" "You'll be with me forever. Right?" "Of course! I would never leave you! Not for the world. You're MY best friend after all." He said grinning. Tears welled up in my eyes and I threw my arms around him. Not all promises are to be kept. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_"Natsuuu!" My little voice called out as I searched the playground for my best friend. I looked under the slide and behind the tall oak tree that everyone loved to climb. "NAT-" I was cut off by a weight falling on top of me. I yelped as we tumbled down the hill. When we finally came to a stop I left out a huff._

 _"NATSUUUU!"_

 _"Hehe, sorry Luce!" He said as his butt crushed my back. I pounded the ground with my fist and legs._

 _"Get off meeeeee! You're so heavy!" I wined. Natsu scowled and poked my side. I squealed and rolled him off me._

 _"You're one to talk he huffed."_

 _"Excuse me?!" I said standing up and glaring at Natsu. He crossed his small arm and smirked._

 _"I said you're one to talk." He snickered. I bundled my tiny hands into fists and launched myself at Natsu. He was caught off guard and I knocked him over as I pounded my fists into his chest. We rolled around throwing our fists at eachother till we ran out of breath and laid next to eachother looking up at the orange sky. We tilted our heads to eachother and burst out laughing._

 _"Natsu?"_

 _"Yea?"_

 _"You'll be with me forever. Right?"_

 _"Of course! I would never leave you! Not for the world. Your best friend after all." He said grinning. Tears welled up in my eyes and I threw my arms around him._

 _"H-hey! Get off!" He said trying to push me away, with a blush creeping up on his features. I giggled and only squeezed him tighter. He eventually stopped trying to push me away and returned my embrace._

 _"T-thank you!" I said as a tear ran down my cheek._

 _"Why are_ you _crying ya weirdo?"_

 _"You really not how to ruin a moment_ don'tcha _." I scowled as I punched him in his side. He hissed and lunged at me. We rolled around hitting eachother again till our parents came to get us._

 _"LUCY!"_

 _"NATSU!" Our parents called out running towards_ us _. Natsu and I_ immediately _stopped_ fighting _and ran to our parents. Natsu to his dad Igneel and me to my mama._

 _"_ Hey _, sweetheart!" My mama said pulling me into a bear hug._

 _"Heyy!"_

 _"How was your day at the park?" She asked pulling back and grabbing my hand. I looked over to my best friend and smiled as he looked over at me with his own grin._

 _"Great mama!" I said as our parents lead us away from eachother. Natsu and I looked over our shoulders and shouted bye_.

But after that one day, everything soon would go to hell. No more than 4 years later, when Igneel and my mom were driving us to the movies, we got in a car accident that killed both our parents. I was there for Natsu, and he for me. Until one day he just disappeared and never came back. Ever since I been by myself. My father was no help. He started treating me like I was nothing. So I ran away. We were both 10 when our mother and father died. Natsu disappeared a month later leaving me even broken. He broke his promise which hurt as much as losing my mother. Now its been 8 years since the accident and I'm turning 18 in a week.

After running away, a few people found me and helped me out. I owe my lives to them. But they weren't the most innocent Blood coated their hands. To them though, I was the light to their darkness. And they my light to my darkness. They are my true family. Tough on me as they may be, we all love eachother none the less.

My mother's death still haunts me everytime I close my eyes. The image of her bloody corpse reaching out calling my name before she leaves me forever. But, being with them helps me, one step at a time, recover my broken heart.

"Hey, Lucy" A voice called knocking me out of my thoughts. I shook my head and focused on the scene before me. Loke was walking over waving his hand with a smile.

"Oh. Hey Loke." I said rubbing the back of neck embarrassed that I had spaced out.

"Where ya going?" I asked curiously as he walked past me.

"Boss wants me. New mission. Top secret." He said walking backward and winking at me.

"Oh, ok," I mumbled sinking back in my chair.

"Is everything ok princess?" Virgo asked coming up behind me. I jumped and turned to face her.

"Virgo," I sighed rubbing my head. "how many times I got to tell you to stop calling me princess? I'm not a little girl anymore."

"I know. I just think it fits you." She said smiling gently. I shook my head but smiled anyway. Then my brows furrowed as I looked back at where Loke just turned a corner leading to the bosses office.

"Hey, Virgo?" I said still staring at the spot where Loke once stood.

"Yes, princess?"

"Say, do you anything about the new mission boss has Loke going on? I asked curiously.

"Not really. I heard it was top secret though. Who knows it's about. If I were you, I would highly suggest NOT inspecting." She said sitting the chair next to me.

"Alright. Thank you, Virgo. But you know I the curious type" I said standing up from my chair and heading down the hall.

"Same little Lucy I know and love. Always getting her nose into something. One day it might kill her." Cancer said walking up behind Virgo's chair.

"What's life without a little risk?" I asked smirking as I turned the corner. I heard a chuckle from the living area as I headed down the hall leading to the bosses office. For living on the outskirts of the not so nice part of town, this place looks really nice. Usually, you'd expect the wallpaper on the walls to be peeling, moldy and disgusting. But no. Everything was polished and modern. The only place in the whole house that's not so clean would be Taurus room. That man can't keep it clean to save his life.

As I reached the oak, polished, wood door of Aquarius' office, I saw it was cracked open. I pressed my against the opened and listened.

"You wanted to see me?" Loke's voice said.

"Yes. I need you to do something for me."

"Ok?"

"I need you to infiltrate a base for me."

"Ok. For whom may I ask?" He asked.

"Fairy Tail." She said looking at her papers.

"Ah. Those pesky faries eh? I was wondering when you were gonna ask me to clip their wings off." Loke said with a smug smirk.

"Now don't get ahead of yourself Loke. We aren't gonna take them down or anything. But they do have something I want." She said looking up. He eyes flickered over to the door. I held my breath and ducked behind the wall in hopes she didn't see me.

"I know you're out their Lucy."Her voice floated out into the hall and sending shivers down my spine. Slowly I stood up and stepped through the door nervously. I was sure to get it this time.

"You see you heard out conversation no?"

"Yes, I did."

"Thought so. Then you wouldn't mind joining Loke now would you?" She asked looking at me intently waiting for my reaction. My eyes widened in surprise. They never let me go on any missions. I just stayed at the base and did housework mostly. Some of them would take time to teach me and help but that's it. They would tell me about their missions. But that's all I got.

"W-what?!" I squeaked out pathetically. Aquarius sighed in annoyance and repeated herself.

"I said, would you like to join Loke on his mission."

"Yes! I would be honored." I said pressing my fist against my chest and bowing.

"Good. Now go pack your things. You head out tomorrow." She said shooing us out of her office. I nodded and followed Loke out.

"Well isn't this a nice surprise. Me and you going on a mission together. Your first one right?" Loke said with a mischievous smile throwing his arm around me. I rolled my eyes playfully and threw his arm off me.

"Yes, it is. Now I need to go pack. Who know's how long we're gonna be there."

"Right. Cya in a bit." He said heading down the hallway that leads to his room.

"Cya," I said walking down the opposite one and opening the door on the left. Shutting it behind me, I immediately got started. I was excited to go on my first mission, so I took time to check to make sure I packed everything 3 times over.

Little did I know that my excitement would vanish like it was never there and be replaced by pain.


	2. Chapter 2

"How long till we reach fairy tail?" I asked as the car pulled out of the base.

"Eh, I say about an hour or so. We're gonna stop a mile or two away and walk the rest of the way." Loke said, leaning back in his seat. I nodded. Then a confused looked crossed over my face and I turned to face Loke.

"How exactly are we gonna get into Fairy Tail anyway?"

"Ah, yes. We already have someone there." He said with a confident smirk. I lifted an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"Who?"

"Remember when Libra left to go on her mission?"

"Yea?"

"Well, she was sent to Fairy Tail as our inside woman." He said lighting a cigarette in his mouth. You're probably wondering why we're so obsessed with Fairy Tail. Let me explain. So Fairy Tail has been our biggest rival for about 7 years now after they nearly killed Aries one time. She was on a mission to gather information about the new and upcoming mafia, but they caught her and tortured her before throwing her out on the street to die before I found her. We've held a grudge ever since.

"Oh. That's why she hasn't come back." I said as a light bulb turned on. Loke nodded and blew out a puff of the toxic fumes. I coughed and waved the smoke out of my face.

"Really Loke?! You know I hate when you do that!" I said scowling. He merely laughed and let out another puff. This time away from my face. I let out a deep sigh and decided to play with my knife for a bit. Aries had given it to me when they first took me in. It had a long blade that curved slightly at the end, and black handle with gold swirls etched into it. She sort of became a mother figure to me. Even though she always yelled at me as a kid, she would come into my room at night when she thought I had fallen asleep and sit at the end of my bed. Sometimes she would tell me stories about her or she would just sit there and run her fingers through my hair. Honestly, I think she knew I was still awake when she told me those stories. But I never did confront her about them. I felt closer to her because of it and didn't want to ruin it.

As I continue to play with the handle, as frown found it's way onto my face. How could I have forgotten about my own mother? Sure Aquarius was like a mother to me, but she could never replace her. I cursed myself for forgetting about her. Even for a moment. Pain was all I knew now and I don't know what I would do without it. Yea, these people gave me a way out of my darkness. But I could never seem to let go of it. It was apart of me, and me apart of it. I found comfort in it, but it still scared me. I was scared of leaving it because-

"ucy...Lucy? You still alive?" Loke asked blowing another cloud of smoke in my face. I coughed and waved it away.

"What was that for?!" I yelled glaring at him. He smiled and crushed the little killer in the ashtray before turning back to me.

"We're here." He said opening the car door. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. I was that deep in my thoughts I didn't even pay attention to the time.

"You coming?"

"Yea," I said scooting out of my seat and following Loke over to the trunk where our things lay waiting. Grabbing my suitcase, I followed Loke over to a one-story brick house. It looked modern and homey. The ginger head walked up to the door and knocked three times. There was shuffling before the door opened to a fairly tanned woman with dark brown hair she had styled into a messy bun.

"Ah, Loke. Long time no sees." She said smiling at her friend as she opened her door wider so he could walk in.

"Back atcha." He said, gracefully walking by her. Libra then turned back to me.

"Lucy? The boss didn't tell me you were coming." She said, closing the door behind me.

"Yea, it was kind of a last minute thing," I said laughing awkwardly. She nodded and shrugged.

"Well, glad you're here. first mission right?" She asked popping her lollypop out of her mouth.

"Yea."

"Nervous?"

"Not really. But, what are we looking for anyway?" I asked setting my suitcase down on the ground next to her kitchen table.

"Well, rumors been going around that Fairy Tail's boss got his hands on some information that's very valuable to the boss. And that' all I'm allowed to disclose." She said walking away. "Oh, and you can put your things in the room on the right." She said pointing down the hall. I nodded and picked my suitcase up before heading towards where Libra had pointed.

Walking into the room, I looked around. It was a white twin sized bed with a small white dresser next to it. The whole room was basically white. But just the right for me none the less.

I walked over to the dresser and transferred my clothes to it. Once that was done, I headed out to see what I could do to pass the time.

"Hey, Lucy?" Libra shouted from the dining room. I stuck my hands in the back pocket of my shorts and walked over to where she was at. I was wearing a slightly see-through white tank top with a black bra underneath it, and brown combat boots with the cuffs folded down. My hair was done into a neat bun that pulled off the whole look.

"Yea?" I asked

"Could you go to the store and pick up a few things?"

"You sure this is a place for a beauty like her to be going out alone?" Loke asked with a raised eyebrow as he sat on Libra's very comfortable couch. I shot him a frown and put my hands on my hips, sticking my hip out a bit.

"Who said I can't handle myself?" I asked him scowling. He chuckled and shook his head.

"I never said you couldn't, I just said this isn't an area a girl like you should be walking down the sidewalk alone in." I sighed and grabbed the list from Libra's hand and grabbed a grey hoodie before turning to head out the door.

"Have you forgotten that Scorpio was the one who trained me? I'll be just fine." I said over my shoulder as I opened the door and stepped out. I pulled the hood over my head and headed down the street. Libra's house has probably to be the nicest one on the block. All the other houses were run down or shacks. But I was used to this kind of scenery.

As I continued down the sidewalk, I looked around for the exit to the main road which leads to the shopping mall, when I ran into a group of guys who reeked of smoke and booze.

"Hey, blondie!" One shouted with a disgusting smirk. "What are you doing walking out here alone?" He asked, as him and his friends surrounded me.

"Move out of my way," I mumbled looking downwards to the hoodie created a shadow over my eyes.

"Oh come one sweetheart." A white-haired guy said coming up behind me. He tried laying his hand on my shoulder, but I grabbed his wrist and twisted it. Breaking the bone He let out a yelp and jumped back holding his wrist.

"YOU BITCH!" I growled signaling his men to come after me. I deflected most of their attacks with my own until one snuck up behind me and grabbed both my arms and holding them behind my back before slamming me into the ground. I yelled in pain as the pavement ripped my sleeve cutting my arm. I bit my tongue drawing blood so I wouldn't scream again. I'm not gonna let these bastards have the satisfaction of seeing me in pain. The man who's wrist I broke walked over and squatted down sneering using his good hand to grab my chin lifting it up so I could look him in the eye.

"You would make a fine specimen for the boss." He snickered his disgusting dark grey eyes eyeing me hungrily.

"But, I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing." He said with that repulsive smirk of his. I spat blood in his face as he tried nearing way to close for comfort.

"Pervert." I seethed glaring daggers at him. He chuckled and wiped my bloody saliva off of his face.

"Fiesty. I like it."

"Lyon!" Another voice yelled walking over to us. Lyon and I turned and faced a raven-haired man and a blonde hulk behind him with a lightning strike like scar over his right eye. And I'm not kidding when I said he is a hulk. Hell, he probably THE hulk. Just not green and has blonde hair.

"Ah, Gray. I thought you were out carrying out bosses orders."

"Yea well I'm done. So Let's go." He said turning to walk away.

"Hey Lyon, what are you gonna do with that girl?" The blonde hulk asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She's for the boss but, I figure we can have a little fun with her first." He said yanking me up to my feet by my hair. I bit back a scream and tried to get the guy behind me to release my hands, but instead, he just attacked handcuffs to them. The blonde hulk chuckled and turned to follow the raven haired man. Lyon grabbed my arm and forced me forward. I really should have listened to Loke. God damn it!

OoO

I was shoved into a cell before the creaking door was shut and locked. I ran over to barred door and shook them trying but failing to get it to open. I growled and punched the wall leaving a hole before walking over to the corner and sitting down. "

Damn it, damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" I yelled slamming my fist into the ground. I hissed pulling it up. The knuckles were gushing blood from punching the wall. "Fuck," I whispered ripping a part of my hoodie and wrapping it around my bleeding fist. I rested my head against the wall and shut my eyes. What the fuck did I get myself into.

* * *

"This her?" A rough voice came. I groaned and cracked an eye open slightly.

"Yep. Think the boss would like her?"

"Maybe. Depends on what she's like." The rough voice said again before the two men chuckled and opened the cell doors. Fucking hell shit.


End file.
